Rokumon
Rokumon is a black cat by contract. These cats form contracts with shinigami, aiding them in their job, eliminating evil spirits, but also bringing curses, threats, and ill omens. Appearance Rokumon has three known forms: humanoid, demon, and kitten. In each form, he retains his black fur and green eyes. His regular, humanoid form is a small, black, bipedal cat with a human face. In his demon form he is a giant cat head with a trail of clouds behind him. He can also transform into a small, adorable kitten. He does this to gain food since his contract with Rinne does not provide a high income. Rokumon also seems to think the the handouts are better than what Rinne has to offer. Personality Rokumon is very loyal to both Rinne and Tamako, addressing Rinne as "Rinne-sama". He does what he can to help Rinne with his expenses, but sometimes his methods are a bit extreme; once, he tried to injure a large mass of students just so they would make donations to the weather hutch. His intentions are good, though, however misguided his actions aren't. He also has the notion that Sakura is Rinne's "woman", and dislikes Tsubasa for obvious reasons. Biography History He claims to have been sent by Tamako to form a contract with Rinne, to which the boy refuses, having no resources to support the helper. He then appears to Sakura and reveals to her the true reason of Rinne's shinigami duties, while Rinne finds a letter, discovering the truth about him: Tamako fired him and he came looking for Rinne's support. Eventually, the two form a contract, on the grounds that Rokumon covers his own living expenses. Sub-Sections by Arc Abilities Rokumon doesn't seem to have any special abilities besides transformation and travel between the two worlds. He can change to a large, frightening cat demon and a small kitten. In his demon cat form he can fly around and allow people to ride on his back. Equipment Rokumon is usually the one who fetches new equipment for Rinne. Relationships Rinne Rokudo As Rinne's contract cat, Rokumon is required to aid Rinne unconditionally. But even before thet formed a contract, Rokumon has a deep respect for Rinne. Rokumon states that Rinne is "cool" when he acts selflessly, however, Rokumon also thinks Rinne is "lame" whenever he acts childish when receiving money. Sakura Mamiya Rokumon enjoys being with Sakura and respects her deeply, often perching on her shoulder and even referring to her as "Sakura-sama." This may be because his sense of duty to Rinne carries over to Sakura since he believes Sakura and Rinne would be a good couple. Tsubasa Jumonji Rokumon sees Tsubasa as Rinne's love rival, therefore taking a disliking the exorcist. Rokumon dropped the honorific in Tsubasa's name shortly after their meeting. Trivia * Rokumon is written with the kanji for "six mon", "mon" being an old form of currency. This is a reference to the amount of money (six mon) needed to cross the Sanzu no Kawa, the Japanese version of the River Styx. * Unlike the cute little characters before him (Shippo, Ten-chan) he doesn't show any animosity towards Rinne, instead he shows great respect towards him and likes helping him out. * The black cat ranking system is most likely a referrence to the ranking of fox demons in Inuyasha (making Shippo his obvious counterpart). Quotes Gallery Rokumon.jpg Rokumon leaving.png|Rokumon about to leave before Rinne accepted his contract 02-Oboro-Kurosu-Suzu-and-Rokumon-1.jpg Kyoukai-no-Rinne-03-001.jpg References Category:Cat Category:Male